The above-identified application relates to packaged nails suitable for pallet constructions.
Pallets are conventionally constructed of wood boards. An example of a typical pallet is formed in three layers. The bottom layer includes three parallel boards of a size, for example, of ¾″×3″ oriented with the larger disposed sides horizontally. The middle layer includes heavier boards of a size, for example, of 1¼″×3⅜. These boards are oriented with the larger sides disposed vertically and disposed with their longitudinal extent extruding perpendicular to the longitudinal extent of the bottom boards. These heavier middle boards may be recessed along their lower surfaces between the bottom boards to accommodate the forks of a conventional fork lift truck. The top layer may include a series of parallel boards like those of the bottom layer, as for example, seven, oriented in the same way as the bottom layer but more closely spaced. Typically, the boards are held together by nails. In many cases, these nails are packaged as dual wire mounted coils in a form to be driven by a pneumatically actuated fastener driving device. Typically, two nails are driven through each of the bottom and top boards into each of the three heavier middle boards.